Eugenie
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvskEyw-hzA Pacifist route battle theme Ownership Eugenie belongs to CalimTheCrystalGem. If you wan't to use him or something, ask for permission first, mkay? alright. Credit * TobyFox for the game Undertale and its characters. * Death on Pokeheroes for Eugenie's picture on the Gallery. Backstory Still as a baby genie, Eugenie's parents had to give Eugenie to W.D Gaster. It is unknown why they had to do that. Eugenie aged while he was under Gaster's care, until the day that Gaster's life was cut short. He lived on the city (New Home) for some time, until one day he met Alphys on the Lab. One day, Alphys made a Lamp for him, and he started to live on his Lamp. He still visits Alphys frequently during "Anime Wednesdays". Description Like most genies, Eugenie has an white skin, long white tail replacing where his legs should be, and his eyes and pupils are also white with a black contour. He wears an normal tuxedo. He has an brown hair, with a haircut similiar to Frisk's. He wears an purple hat with a turquoise gemstone on the middle of it. He has a red feather, blue feather and green feather on the top of his hat. His golden Lamp has an "G" drawn on it. Personality As a result of being lonely in his Lamp and barely talking with people on the Undernet, Eugenie has poor social abilities and can consider someone a friend very quickly. Around both friends and strangers he acts like he don't care too much. But when they talk about something important, like a new Human on the Underground, Eugenie will become serious. He also constantly worries about things, for example, if his friends are gonna jump into the CORE, he will constantly warn them to NOT jump, and if they ignore him he will problably do something aggresive. He also warns people to NOT ask HIM for wishes, since Genies get better at their habilities when aging, and, as a teenger Genie, Eugenie has poor control on his habilities. Abilities Powers * Bad Wishmaker Like any other genie, Eugenie can summon anything that someone that just rubbed his lamp ask him. However, Genies get better at their habilities when aging, and older Genies are the most perfect Genies in their habilities. But, since he is just a teenager Genie, most of the things he summons are messed in some way. For example, if he summons a chocolate, the chocolate will problably be poisoned. * Levitation Eugenie can levitate around. There is no limit to how far he can go. Weapons * Gastingblasters Eugenie has his own type of Gasterblasters that were a gift from W.D Gaster. Unlike other Gasterblasters, the Gastingblasters can stay after shooting, making them a still obstacle during a genocide battle, and they can also shoot cyan or orange rays. Their eyes are also plain circls instead of actual eyes, and their formats are also a bit rounder. AU Eugenie also appears on a lot of different AUs. Underfell '- Like most characters on that AU, Eugenie's clothes become black and red, and his eyes are now black. His G on the lamp turns into a red D, meaning that he is a Djinun now. Basically, a Djinn is a evil genie. '''Undersail '- On this AU, Eugenie turns into a humanoid squid, aka a Cthulhu. But since he is still a teenager, he is still a small Cthulhu. His skin is entirely white, he wears a complete tuxedo and wears socks. He doesn't wears his hats and he can create things from out of the water. 'Outertale '- On this AU, Eugenie's outfit turns blue with yellow stars, just like everyone else, plus his gemstone turns star-shaped. His white "tail" has the colors of a boreal aurora now. 'Bakatale '- Eugenie is that tsundere smartest guy on class. 'Sciencetale '- Being the last of his species, Eugenie is used as a test subject on wishmaking magic. Although he tries the best he cans, none of the tests with his powers ended sucefull. 'Horrortale '- Eugenie's lamp is now grey, possibly thanks to the ages. His tuxedo is oddly scratched, and his feathers are almost falling off. His eyes are now completly black with red pupils. 'Underlust '- His tuxedo is now purple-pink and is opened. He wears a purple fedora with a pink gemstone instead, and the feathers are all purple too. 'Underswap '- Eugenie has swapped places with the River Person. He still has his tail and lamp, though now he wears River Person's coat. Name "Eugenie" is a pun of the name "Eugenie" with "Djinn". Eugenie, however, is a genie instead of a Djinn. This is also another reason to "Eugenie" being a pun of the name "Eu'''genie". Quotes and Flavor text Pacifist/Neutral You rubbed a Lamp. What do you wan't? Encounter A teenager genie not good at his Wishmaker powers. ATK 14 DEF 10 Check "Anime? yeah, those things that Alphys watches...I don't like them that much." Selecting "Anime" "Manga? yeah, those things that Alphys read...how do we read that?" Selecting "Manga" "Games? sure! which Console do you have?" Selecting "Games" You do an weird dance. "...Are you serious?" Selecting "Dance" "Nah, you don't wan't to wish things from ME." Selecting "Wish" "Anime is real? hm..." Selecting "Anime" #2 You explain to Eugenie how to read a Manga. "Weird...but thanks, I guess." Selecting "Manga" #2 You tell Eugenie about the Consoles you own. "Cool! we can play sometime!" Selecting "Games" #2 "Okay, wish away." Selecting Wish right after selecting Anime #2, Manga #2 or Games #2 At this point of the fight, all options except for Check turns into "Happiness", "Money", "Popularity", "Knowledge" and "Nothing". You get sad all of the sudden. Eugenie tries to undo the wish by cutting himself with a small dagger. "Oh no!" Selecting "Happiness" ''' You feel all your G falling from your pockets. Eugenie tries to undo the wish by cutting himself with a small dagger. "Oh no!" '''Selecting "Money" Angry fans appear out of nowhere. Eugenie tries to undo the wish by cutting himself with a small dagger. "oh no!" Selecting "Popularity" During the attack turn, if you chosed "Popularity", a Final Froggit and Whimsalot will appear. The attacks will be Eugenie's attacks, Whimsalot's normal attack and Final Froggit's normal attack. The two enemies disappear right after they finish attacking. You feel dumb all of the sudden. Eugenie tries to undo the wish by cutting himself with a small dagger. "Oh no!" Selecting "Knowledge" Nothing happened. "Oh well." Selecting "Nothing" Selecting Popularity #2, Knowledge #2, Money #2 or Happiness #2 will progress the Battle. Each thing will have the same effect, however Eugenie will seem to get sadder. All the options besides Check turns into Comfort, Insult, Threat. A depressive genie that can't do anything right. ATK 10 DEF 0 Check You tell Eugenie that this is common between genies "ITS NOT!"" Selecting "Comfort" You tell Eugenie that he is a horrible Genie. "I don't CARE!" Selecting "Insult" Right after selecting it, Eugenie's attacks will become faster. You do a creepy face to Eugenie "...You're so stupid trying to scare me like this." Selecting "Threat" You scream at Eugenie "...Wow. I'm just SOOOO scared." Selecting "Threat" #2 You pet Eugenie. "Are you...fine. I'm going to stop. See you later, I guess." Selecting "Comfort #2" After doing Threat #2 or Comfort #2, Eugenie will become spare-able. If you spare him after Threat #2, his flavor text on the credits will be white and it will be "Doubting people's kindness" If you spare him after Comfort #2, his flavor text credit will be yellow and it will be "Improving on his habilities". Genocide You rubbed a lamp. Soo previsible. Encounter Eugenie stops you as you try to do it. "You are not fooling me." Selecting any ACT option If you try to hurt him with FIGHT, a Gasterblasting is destroyed instead. "You know, not EVERYONE around here is unprepared. But are you prepared for this?" After trying to FIGHT him the first time After this, all of Eugenie's normal attacks are replaced by his Gasterblasting attacks (See the Attacks section). The only ACT option is Check. His tuxedo automatically turns hard as a armor during this fight. Intresting, right? ATK 14 DEF 20 Check "You know, I didn't think I would ever use these things." Quote during fight "But, well, dad had his ideas. And this one works!" Quote during fight "Just like the armor-tuxedo did...though, some didn't." Quote during fight "Trust me, there is a reason to why your being blasted all over the place. Quote during fight "It's just, um, a gift? From him. He had another versions of those." Quote during fight "He called them Gasterblasters. But I prefer to call them Gastingblasters. Not the best name, I just really don't wan't to mix it up." Quote during fight "But, I should problably stop blabbering. Your murderous ears are too poor for my voice." Quote during fight These are just a few important quotes. He'd problably say a lot more useless things during the fight. "...Oh great. You just defeated me. Uh, congratulations? There's...really nothing else to say. Heh. I see that smile on your face. On your spirit. What an idiot...little do you know, we will see each other again, very, VERY soon! In another place entirely. In hell. He won't let you get away with this. And when he end you, I will be waiting! We will burn together! YOU will. That's problably where you came from, after all! Bye bye." After being defeated Attacks Pacifist/Neutral * Lamp Fall - Lamps will begin to fall down. Avoid them. * Wind Storm - A small lamp will be on the corner of the box, and will be leashing out small tornadoes for the player to avoid. * Lamp Blast - A lamp will be in the middle of the screen, aiming at random directions and shooting at them. * Lamp Explsosion - Small lamps will begin to fall, and they will explode in five smaller lamps which will go all to different directions. Pacifist/Neutral * Short Blast - Small Gastingblasters will go near the box, and will begin to shoot. * Mixed Blast - The same attack, but now the Gastingblasters can also shoot out cyan and orange beams. This is something unique to Eugenie's blasters. * Cyan ray/Orange ray - A giant cyan or orange Gastingblaster will shoot, and its unavoidable. * Still blast - Gastingblasters that can be any of the three colors will shoot their beams, but instead of immediately going off, they will stay there until the attack ends, along with their beams.This is another unique thing. * Blast fall - Gasterblasting will just slowly fall down, without shooting or anything. This happens when Eugenie is low at HP. Affiliations Friends * Alphys * Mettaton * Undyne * Papyrus * Sans Neutral N/A Enemies N/A Family * Unknown Mother (mother) * Unknown Father (father) * W.D Gaster (adoptive father) Trivia * Not even CalimTheCrystalGem own creator knows what his lamp is made of. * He is actually wearing gloves. Gallery Category:Male Category:OC Category:Monster Category:User;CalimTheCrystalGem